The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves the performance of a series of processing steps using a variety of high-tech production and metrology tools in a certain order and often within a certain period of time (such as quality-control time).
The primary function of a wafer logistics system in a wafer fabrication facility, or “fab,” is to deliver wafers to each of the tools at the right time, as well as to track the location and status of the wafers throughout the process. In addition, automated material handling systems, AMHS, are applied to wafer fabs to carry out automated functions more efficiently, consistently, and safely than can be done via manual means.
However, with the development of semiconductor processes, the quality-control time has become shorter and shorter. Although existing wafer transport methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for improving the transportation of wafers.